Once Again
by Era-chanOtaku
Summary: Utau, Amu and Ikuto we're childhood friends. One day, Utau and Ikuto's family needs to transfer from Osaka to Tokyo. 13 years after, Amu's parents died and she was told to live with Utau and Ikuto. What will happened to those Best Friends? Will they stay Best Friends or Love will bloom? (Amuto. Sorry Tadamu fans)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Its my first fanfic! I don't know if its good, but hope you like it :D

**Ikuto: **Yeah right

**Amu: **Ikuto! It's Era-chan's first fanfic then you're going to say that!?

**Me: *sob***

**Ikuto: **Whatever

**Amu: **Era-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara and the characters there :D

**FULL SUMMARY: Utau, Amu and Ikuto we're childhood friends, and Amu and Ikuto we're BEST FRIENDS (Utau and Amu we're just close friends). One day, Utau and Ikuto's family needs to transfer from Osaka to Tokyo. 13 years after, Amu's parents died and she was told to live with Utau and Ikuto. What will happened to those Best Friends? Will they stay Best Friends or Love will bloom? (Amuto. Sorry Tadamu fans)**

**ONCE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER ONE: WE MEET AGAIN**

**===AMU's POV===**

.RIING

I woke up and looked at the time, " WHAT!? 8:00 am, I only have 30 minutes to prepare."

Yes, prepare today I will live with my childhood friends, Utau and Ikuto, Its bee 12 years since we didn't see each other, I'm so excited! I took a bath, and get dressed, I wore black skinny jeans with and a black long sleeve with a white skull designed on it. I got down and take one slice of bread.

**-TIME SKIP-**

(At the bus)

"I can't wait to see them, I can't stop thinking about all what happened to us 12 years before, me and Utau was still 5 y.o that time, while Ikuto was 6." I whispered to myself

**#FLASHBACK#**

"_Ne Amu, let's play hide and seek and Ikuto is the IT." Utau said. I nodded._

_After a minute we were already found, then Utau and Ikuto's mother came to say something._

"_Utau and Ikuto, say goodbye to Amu now." Mrs. Tsukiyomi said._

"_Wha- W-why?" I said._

"_Sorry Amu, we will live on our new house in Tokyo now. And we don't know when we will be able to see you again." Ikuto said. Mr. Tsukiyomi called them and said to hurry up. Ikuto kissed me on the lips. LIPS. And they said goodbye. 'It was my first kiss, arrgh that stupid, pervert Ikuto!' I said to myself._

**#END OF FLASHBLACK#**

I was already in front of Utau and Ikuto's door (they both live alone since they're parents we're traveling around the world). I knocked and Utau opened it.

"AMU! KYAAAA! Its really you! I missed you a lot ." Utau said and hugged me.

"Yeah, I know but before that, can I come in first?" I told her and she nodded.

**===UTAU's POV===**

"AMU! KYAAAA! Its really you! I missed you a lot ." I said and hugged her.

'_IM SO HAPPY, AMU IS HERE, I CAN'T BELIEVE ' I thought to myself_

"Yeah, I know but before that, can I come in first?"She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course, come in." I told her. Then I noticed something '_FLAT CHESTED? Well its not that I really care but Amu can't be, I looked at her and we just have the same weight, height etc. but I'm not flat chested ' _I thought to myself_._

"Oi, Utau why are you spacing there?" Amu asked.

"Well I just noticed that you we're flat chested, but you can't be, right?" I told her.

"Well, I just wrapped it, I don't want people will look at me, and by the way, where's Ikuto?" she said.

"Ah, well he's probably somewhere outside, he always goes out." I said. " My room is big so both of us will share a room." I added.

**===AMU's POV===**

'_Me and Utau will share a room! I'm so happy, I wont be alone'_ I thought to myself

"Ne, Utau where's the bathroom? I'm thinking of taking a shower again." I asked Utau.

"Ah, it's the door beside our room." She answered.

-TIME SKIP-

**===IKUTO's POV===**

It was 8:30 pm when I got home, _'Gaahh, I'm hungry I wonder what kind of food did Utau bought (They just bought some fast food, because Utau don't know how to cook and Ikuto is lazy to do that). _When I got in, I went to the kitchen and saw some homemade food. HOMEMADE?._ 'Who would even cook?' _I thought to myself and taste it, it was DELICIOUS. I'm done eating and went to the living room and saw a pink haired girl. '_Whaa- wait, no, it couldn't be Amu.'_ I said to myself and I went near her.

"Ikuto! I didn't saw you come in, did you eat already? I made food.", "What? It seems like you saw a ghost." She said.

"AMU! *shocked* It really is you! And w-wait, you c-cooked that food?" she nodded and I hugged her. I was so happy that time.

**Me: **AHHHHH. I know it isn't good. AHHHHHHH

**Ikuto: **I'm glad you that.

**Amu: ***death glare*

**Me: **I should have just write Tadamu instead.

**Ikuto: **No. It's good, don't make any fanfic about that kiddy king and my Amu.

**Me: **R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** 3 reviews so happy!So here's another chapter I hope you like it

**Amu: **Congratulations on having2 reviews!

**Ikuto: **New chapter? No way, new crap again .-.

**Me: **You're so bad Ikuto *sob*. I don't own Shugo Chara and the Characters.*sob*

**ONCE AGAIN**

**Chapter Two: NEW SCHOOL**

**===AMU's POV===**

I woke up early to make breakfast for the three of us, and also prepares for my new school.

'_Gaahh, new school, new faces, new people, new enemies(maybe)'_ I told myself.

I took a shower and wears my new uniform and make breakfast. I saw Utau woke up "Ne, Amu I'll just take a shower and change to my uniform and I'll come back, kay?." Utatu said. "HAI!" I answered. Then Ikuto go down here (The house is a two story house, 1 room down, 2 rooms up) already in a uniform. "Ohh, so Amu will cook for us everyday, how nice. You're already to get married aren't yah" he said and smirks. "Shut up!" I said.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(SCHOOL)**

**===IKUTO's POV===**

'_Amu will transfer here (They are 2__nd__ year high school), and we have the same classes' _I thought to myself

'_Gossips/rumors are spreading, Utau didn't come with us, me and Amu just come inside the school together'.'Here comes Saaya, my current girlfriend, she used to be kind and sweet but when she become popular after I became her boyfriend and she flirts with other guy' I told myself._

"IKUTO-KOI! I missed you." Saaya said, and she was glaring to Amu.

"Ohhh, koi? Girlfriend? Sorry. Ikuto didn't tell me about him having a girlfriend. I think I'll give you two space, so I better keep going" Amu said and she gave a small smile. '_Amu? What are you doing?Gaah' I said in my mind._

"A-Amu, W-wait!" She wave her hands on both of us.

"So, Ikuto-koi who's that girl?" Saaya said.

"Ahh, that's Amu. My childhood friend" She was clinging on me so much. Eww.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(CLASS)**

**===AMU's POV===**

I was behind the classroom door, waiting for the teacher to call my name and introduce myself to my new classmates. "We have new transferee, please come in Amu." He said, and I walk in inside the classroom. "Please introduce yourself to us." He said while smiling "Yo, Im Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you." I said in cool tune. "Himamori-san, please sit beside Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tsukiyomi-kun please rise your hand." He said, and Ikuto rises his hand. "Its Hinamori, not Himamori." In cool tune again, "COOL & SPICY!" some students said, and I walk to my seat. I'm glad I sit beside Ikuto, his the only one I know there.

Ikuto send me a paper.

'_Yo. How are you doing?'_ Ikuto asked

'_Good. Some students are just annoying' _I passes it to him.

'_How so?'_ He passed. _'They keep on saying Cool & Spicy, It annoys me.'_ I send him

'_Hahahaha, isn't it nice you're already popular, even its your 1__st__ day?' _He asked. I laughed

"Himamori-san? Is there something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing is wrong, and its HI-NA-MO-RI!" I answered

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(Lunch, still Amu's POV)**

I met up with Utau in canteen, she's with two girls, One girl with orange hair in pigtails, and one has a curly blonde hair. I walk up to Utau.

"AMU!" Utau said, "I thought you wouldn't come" she added

" Why wouldn't I come? I don't know anyone else here", "So, who are you two?" I asked the two girls with Utau.

The orange haired girl talked first" I'm Yaya! Can I call you Amu-chi?"I nodded, she seems so energetic.

The blonde girl said "I'm Rima, nice to meet you." I smiled, she seems shy, _'Yaya and Rima is complete opposite'_ I told myself. Then we eat.

**===UTAU's POV===**

"Utau, why do you have homemade food? I thought you don't know how to cook? Who cooked it? It seems delicious." Yaya asked, "Yeah, you always bought food in here, the canteen." Rima added.

"Ah, Amu live with us, she's the one who cooked it you can try it, its really delicious." I told them. And they taste it. "OISHII" they said in unison.

"Amu-chi! Cook me some food sometimes" Yaya told Amu.

"Yeah, maybe" Amu answered.

Ikuto and the gang walk near us. "Yo!" said Kukai, I blushed a little.

**===AMU's POV===**

Ikuto and the other two walk near us, "Yo!" a guy said, I look on Utau, she had some light blush on her face. W-what! UTAU BLISHED?. "So you're Amu, the girl Ikuto told us before." A guy with long hair told me, I nodded.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, you can just call me Amu." I said with small smile.

"Yo, I'm Kukai, Souma Kukai." The guy with orange-brownish hair (idk what the color) said. "Im Fujisaki Nagihiko . Its nice to meet you Amu-chan" the long purple haired guy said. "And, Im Rima's boyfriend." W-what? R-Rima's boyfriend?

"You don't have to said that. BAKA." Rima said. We laughed.

**-TIME SKIP-**

After class me and Ikuto goes home together, Utau didn't come with us, she's with Kukai, they we're denying that they we're in a relationship. We arrive home, and cook, then I ate with Ikuto, then walked in Utau and my room or I can say my room.

"Its been a loooooong day for me" I said as I sleep.

**Me:** Its done, It's a boring chapter I know.

**Ikuto:** Yea, its really boring there's no much Amuto scene in there.

**Amu: **I know right.

**Ikuto: **YAY! At last Amu-koi agreed with me :3

**Amu: ** Whatever, and don't call me Amu-koi.

**Me:** *sight* R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **3rd chapter is here!

**Ikuto: ***sight*

**Me: **Amu-chan, can you do the disclaimer?

**Amu: **Yea sure. Era-chan doesn't own Shugo Charaor the characters.

**ONCE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER THREE: THE FIGHT**

**===AMU's POV===**

Woke up early, took a shower, change into uniform, cook breakfast, made bento, goes to school a usual morning to me. Goes inside the school, and heard the new gossips around.

"Did you know, they said Ikuto-sama (yea sama since he's popular) is a two timer?"Girl one said

"W-what? He wouldn't do that, who is he two timing?"Girl two said

"Well, Saaya-sama and Ikuto-sama are already in a relationship and we know that. But people said there's something between Ikuto-sama and Hinamori-san" Girl one answered

"Ikuto-sama cant do that, never. Hinamori-san isn't like that too. Well I admit I saw both of them together sometimes but I can't see any lovey-dovey aura." Girl two replied

'_What are they talking about!? Ikuto two timing? And with me!? .No'_ I thought to myself

**(Locker)**

"So Hinamori-san, you have intentions on stealing my Ikuto to me? How dare you do that?" Saaya said with her 'followers?' in her side.

"Intentions on stealing Ikuto from you!? Well, as you see, Ikuto isn't a thing that someone can steal, or I can steal. Well maybe for you he is a thing since you play with boy's heart, even they aren't your toy, they aren't really toy because they are humans. And I don't have any intentions on STEALING Ikuto from you. So will you please move aside so I can go to my classroom now?" I said as usual, in cool tune. Many students we're around us, SHOCKED of what I did to the MOST popular girl in the school.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(Lunch)**

**===UTAU's POV===**

We're sitting on a large table on canteen eating with Amu, Rima, Yaya, Ikuto, Nagi, and Kukai. It was so quiet so I broke the silence.

"Amu, you we're so unbelievable earlier. You we're the first one who did that to Saaya." I said

"Well its not like I really did something to her, I just talk with her, and she froze there like something big happened to her." Amu said and Ikuto smirk a little.

"You really did great Amu. Saaya was stoned." Kukai sai while laughing. The others laugh too.

"Speaking of Saaya, she's here." Rima told us.

Saaya was coming near us, I mean Ikuto. She was staring at us. Here she go again, flirting with my brother Ikuto .

"Ikuto-koi, lets eat together, I'm lonely." Saaya said

"Ohh, lonely, I thought you have your followers always with you, then lonely?" *whispered*Rima said and smirk, we laugh a little, then Saaya glared at us.

"So Ikuto-koi, please." Saaya said with her disgusting childish voice.

"Sorry Saaya, I'm done eating." Ikuto replied and we all leave at once.

**===AMU's POV===**

**(After School)**

Me and Utau walked outside the school (not the gate). We stopped because there was a huge number of students who were blocking the gate, it seems like they are surrounding something. We both seek into huge crowd until we reach the middle, we saw Saaya and Ikuto there. Me and Utau were confused, so we listened to their conversation like the others.

**===IKUTO's POV===**

I'll be breaking up today. We we're surrounded by a huge crowd, but I don't care, they wanted to listen, then they listen.

"Saaya, I wanted to break up with you." I told her directly.

"What are you saying Ikuto? Stop with those jokes." She said.

"I'm not joking Saaya, I'm serious about this. You already changed. The Saaya I love was the Saaya last year, the loving, sweet and kind Saaya. And now, when you are already the most popular girl in school, you keep on flirting with other guy and then get them into a relationship with you in just 1 day then bumped them. I don't love you anymore." I replied.

Saaya turned around and she saw Amu. "Amu, yes, Hinamori Amu, it's because of you why Ikuto wants to break up with me." She told Amu. I was surprised of what she said and Amu gave a confused look.

**===AMU's POV===**

"Amu, yes, Hinamori Amu, it's because of you why Ikuto wants to break up with me." Saaya told me.

"Really? Well as far as I know, you changed, then Ikuto don't love you anymore." I answered her.

"Well, when you transferred here, this happened so it's your fault." She said

"It's not my fault Saaya, its your fault. Ikuto said it clearly that he loves the Saaya last year. Well, who would even love you now? You flirt with somebody else even you have a boyfriend. So, if you don't have anything else to say, please move aside because you're blocking the gate way." I told her. Saaya moved aside and was stoned. Then me and Utau go home.

"Hey Amu, did you saw Saaya's reaction? She was speechless. I almost laughed." Utau said while laughing. "So, you really love Ikuto huh. Since you did that for him." She added.

"I don't love him. She was accusing me of what happened to her, I just defended myself." I answered

"ohh really?" Utau said. "Shut up and go to sleep." I answered.

'_It was really a long day, I hope Saaya will know her place.'_ I told myself _'I hope she wouldn't bother Ikuto already. What? Wait, why would I even care for that pervert.'_ I added.

**Me: ** And done :D

**Ikuto: **Yay! Amu cared for me! There isn't so much Amuto :/

**Amu: **Shut up pervert

**Me: **Well, there will be good scene for you and Amu next chapter. *whispered Ikuto what will happened*

**Ikuto: ***smirk*

**Amu: **W-what will happened? Tell me? Arrgh. Oh well, R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **I'm so excited for this chapter.

**Ikuto: **Yeah, you promised that it'll happened, I believe in you

**Me: **So you believe in me? *smirk*

**Ikuto: **I mean you know, I believe that you will write the scene that you told me

**Amu: **So, what will happen, why won't you tell me?

*me and Ikuto smirks*

**Amu: **Era-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**ONCE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER FOUR: DUNKEN AMU**

**===AMU's POV===**

'_YAY its Saturday now, no class' _I told myself after waking up. I went to the kitchen then cook breakfast, Utau went somewhere so early in the morning so I'll just cook breakfast good for two. I heard a footsteps coming near me, and it was no other than Ikuto.

"Yo, so where's Utau? She must be awake by now." Ikuto said.

"Utau left early in the morning. She didn't told me why." I replied.

"So, it will be the two of us ALONE. I wonder what will happened." Ikuto said and smirk.

'_Arggh why won't that smirk be gone just for a day?' _I thought to myself. "Shut up you pervert." I answered Ikuto.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(Afternoon)**

Time flies so slow, it was so boring. I just watch T.V while Ikuto is in his room. I d-didn't hope that h-he will do something p-perverted to me.

My cellphone rings, it was Utau.

'_From: Utau_

_To: Amu_

_Sub: Party_

_Amu, get ready we will go to a party, only both of us, so don't even invite Ikuto because I know he wouldn't come. Meet me at the park at 4:35 pm.'_

I looked at the time it was 4:15, I better get ready. I wear a black and white strip t-shirt and pants with a rip on the knees. I walk out in the room and saw Ikuto.

"Why are you dressed? Where will you go?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau texted me to meet her at the park" I replied and rushed into the front door. Then I went to the park and saw Utau and we went to the party.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(Party)**

It was already 11:46 pm at that time, Utau forced me to drink some alcoholic drink even we aren't allowed yet since we are still 16. I'm not a heavy drinker so I got drunk easily.

"Utau, I think I better go home, I'm a bit drunk." I told Utau.

"What? You're already drunk? Oh well, here's the key. Go home safe." Utau said.

I got home and opened the door and sat on the couch. I heard some footsteps, I already know it was Ikuto.

**===IKUTO's POV===**

I saw Amu got in the house and she seems drunk. WHAT!? DRUNK!? I walked up to her.

"Amu, are you okay? You seemed drunk." I asked her. She didn't replied at all. She stood up and grabbed my shirt and kissed me. KISSED ME! It was a passionate one but I can really taste the alcohol she drunk. _'She kissed me! (overjoyed) W-wait, I shouldn't be happy, she's drunk. SHE'S DRUNK. She's drunk Ikuto. She is.' _I thought to myself and saw Amu asleep in my arms. I carried her to her room or UTAU and her room. And walked up to my room. I was at my bed I thought to myself, _' Do I like or love Amu? No, no, no Ikuto. She is your bestfriend, that's it.'_ And I sleep.

**(Sunday Morning)**

**===AMU's POV===**

I woke up in my bed. IN MY BED.

"Huh? Why am I in my bed? The last thing I remembered I was sitting on a couch and saw Ikuto in front of me." I told myself. I walked outside the house to refresh myself. "It must be Ikuto who brought me to my room. I'll just thank him later" I spoke to myself.

"Yo!" a deep husky voice spoke to me.

"I-IKUTO! You scared the hell out of me." I said

"So Amu, do you have anything to tell me?" He said in teasing sound.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for bringing me to my room. I can't remember anything else." I told him

"Only that? Aww, you're so unfair. After what you did, then you didn't remember?" He smirk

"W-what are you saying? What did I do? I can't remember anything." I said

"Well, you must remember." He told me.

"If you want me to remember, then give me a clue." I answered him.

"If you want a clue, then here's the clue." He said then he kissed me.

"W-why did y-you do t-that!?" I was startled

"That's the clue.*smirk*" Ikuto said while leaving.

I got inside the house and sat in the couch. _'Wait, does he mean I kissed him yesterday!? .NO. ARGGHH. I CAN'T DO THAT!' _I was acting weird all day_._

**===UTAU's POV===**

What's with Amu? She's acting weird, did something happened? I saw Ikuto in front of me and he have a small laugh on his face. Better asked him. He might know.

"Hey Ikuto, why is Amu acting strange? Did something happened to her?" I asked him

"I don't know, why don't you asked her?" Ikuto said, he smirked and he touched his lips and leave.

W-wait, don't tell me Ikuto and Amu k-kissed!?

"Amu, did you and Ikuto kissed last night!?" I told Amu in a shocked voice. Amu was startled and went inside our room and Ikuto smirk while going upstairs.

**===AMU's POV===**

ARRRGH what a tiring day, Utau was always forcing me to tell her if I kissed Ikuto. And Ikuto was always teasing me. AHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

**Me: **KYAAA! AMU AND IKUTO KISSED!

**Ikuto: **I'm so happy. We kissed twice. How was it Amu-koi?

**Amu: ** Don't call me Amu-koi. Era-chan, why did you have to put me in an embarrassing scene!?

**Me: **I don't think it was embarrassing.

*Me and Amu fight*

**Ikuto: **R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **New chapter!

**Ikuto: **So what?

**Me: **Tadase will appear here :p

**Ikuto: **I thought this is an Amuto story, why did that kiddy king appear?

**Me: **Well, this is an Amuto story, but I didn't say Tadase won't appear at all.

**Amu: ***sight* Era-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**ONCE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER FIVE: ANNOYING**

**===AMU's POV===**

I was behind our classroom door, ready to get inside but then someone tapped my shoulder me. . I turned around to see who tapped my shoulders. At first I thought it was Ikuto since he's the only one who do that to me, but I was wrong. It was a blonde guy, he looks like 1st first year (Amu and the others we're 3rd year).

"Ah, Hinamori-san" He said.

"Yes, that's me. Why?" I told him in cool tune (as usual)

"I'm Tadase, Hotori Tadese. I'm also 3rd year like you but in we have different class." He told me. _'H-he is also a 3__rd__ y-year!?'_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, so what do you want?" I asked him.

"Hinamori-san, would you like to go out with me?" He replied. My eyes widen because of what he said.

"You're so straightforward, but I'll say no. You're a complete stranger to me, I only know your name and year level. And we just only met. So no, I won't." I said while going inside our classroom.

It was our English subject that time, it was so boring. I looked outside the window while the teacher was discussing about something, and Ikuto skipped class. _'Ahh, its so boring and Ikuto isn't here. Wha-what, no. Why w-would I care if he isn't h-here. He'll j-just annoy me.' _I thought to myself."Our Valentines Day is drawing near. And obviously the Prom Night. You must have a date and better start practicing dancing with your date." The teacher said. _'Oh great, Prom Night, Valentines Day, February 14, I hate that day.' _I said and the bell rang. . At last its already lunch.

**(LUNCH)**

**===YAYA's POV===**

Me, Utau and Rima was sitting on the canteen and we were waiting for Amu. I saw Amu coming near.

"AMU-CHI!" I said while waving my hand at her so she will see me. She sat beside Rima and we start talking.

"Rima, how are you two Nagi doing?" Utau asked Rima.

"We're just fine, its just that there are many girls around him, like flirting with him." Rima answered.

"Aww. Rima is jealous." Me, Utau and Amu said in unison and Ria blushed.

"Sh-shut up" Rima said while blushing.

"Amu-chi, I saw you and Tadase-kun in your classroom door, what are you talking about?" I asked her in confused face.

"Oh, that. He asked me out." She said, she was so calm.

"Ehhhh!?" Me, Utau and Rima said in unison, we were shocked.

"And wh-what did you answer?" Rima asked her.

"I said no of course. Why would I go out with him? We just met earlier." Amu answered her.

"You rejected the 2nd most popular in school. He was some kind of playboy, but other girls don't mind." Utau said.

"Well, I don't care about popularity. I don't care if he was the 2nd most popular in school. He really looks like playboy when you saw him, it was also one of the reason I declined." Amu said.

"You're really is something Amu-chi. If it was other girls they would really say yes and fall in love with him. But you, you rejected him and didn't even fall for him. Maybe you have someone else you love that's why you didn't fall for him." I told Amu.

"Wha-what are y-you talking ab-about. I d-don't have an-anyone I love." Amu said and she blushed a little.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**===AMU's POV===**

I was at my locker to get my notes that will be needed in my next subject. Then a blonde guy appear right in front of me, it was Tadase.

"So what do you want now?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking if you could be my date in Prom. Since you don't want to go out with me, then being my date in Prom is okay." He said

"Straightforward, like before. But still, no, N-O." I said and left him.

A huge number of male students are coming near me. Oh great, what do they want now.

"What do you want!?" I asked them.

"Please be my date on prom.", "Be my date." Please be my partner." And so on.

"No." I said and run, they followed me "Please", "Please Hinamori-san". I was still running until someone grabbed me. I turned around and saw a mid blue haired guy, Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!" I said.

"Yo! So why are you running Amu?" He asked.

"Ah, they were asking if I can be their date on Prom, but I don't want to and they won't listen to me, so I run." I answered him.

"Ohh, is that so." He said. Then Saaya saw us she came near us.

"Ikuto-koi, you'll be my date on Prom right?" Saaya said in flirting sound (XDD ).

"Don't call me koi because we broke up already, and as far as I know, the guy will be the one who will asked the girl to be their date." Ikuto told Saaya.

**===IKUTO's POV===**

"Ah you're right, so you will ask me right?" Saaya told me.

"No, why don't you go on a date on Prom with your toys (you know, the guys that Saaya play with)." I told her.

"Ah Hinamori-san, sorry if I didn't noticed you. So you're already clinging with Ikuto to replace me in the popularity list, huh" Saaya told Amu. There she goes again, picking a fight with my- I mean Amu.

"Well, I don't care if you didn't noticed me, and I would be glad if you don't so I can't see your face facing in front of me. And I'm not clinging with Ikuto, and I don't care about those popularity stuff, I came to this school to learn and not to gain popularity." Amu said. Hahahha that serves her. Then Amu left, And I left Saaya behind.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**===AMU's POV===**

I'm here at the rooftop of the school, they were talking about what will happen in Prom Night, I don't belong there today, I don't even care about those stuff. _'Ahh, today is the most annoying day for me.'_ I thought to myself. I heard the door open. And there he is, Ikuto, as usual.

"What are you doing here Amu? Skipping class now huh." Ikuto told me.

"Its not like I'm skipping classes. No teacher in our classroom today, and they were talking about Prom, what they will wear on Prom Night, their dates, Arggh it was so annoying." I told him.

"So, who is your date?" Ikuto asked me.

"None." I answered

"Then, I'll be your date." Ikuto said. I raised my eyebrow.

" W-what are you saying? Y-you my d-date? I won't e-even attend on t-that night.

"Really? Then give me reasons why you wont attend." He challenged me.

"Well, I don't want to dance, its embarrassing wearing dress then dancing with someone, people will stare at you." I said.

"Ohh. Be my date Amu, please. Pretty please. *puppy face*" He said.

"Arrggh Fine. You're so annoying." I said, and leave. I heard Ikuto smirked _'Why does he always smirks. So annoying.'_

**Me: **Its done :D, 1,184 words, the longest maybe?

**Ikuto: **Amu will be my date, Amu will be my date. Amu doesn't like the kiddy king!

**Amu: **Why do I need to be that pervert's date!?

**Me:** R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **PROOOM! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! GOMMEN

**Amu: **You like Proms?

**Me: **No, actually I just like being in Prom Nights because of food :DD

**Ikuto: **Wow, you just like being there because there's food. I bet you're fat *smirks*

**Me: **I'm not fat! I don't own Shugo Chara!

**ONCE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER SIX: VALENTINES DAY/ PROM NIGHT**

**===AMU's POV===**

'_Valentine's Day then Prom in the evening, ahh I felt like not going to school anymore'_ I said while me and Utau going to school. We arrive at school then Kukai get Utau from me. _'Why wont Kukai and Utau wont admit that they like each other? They'll make a good couple. Arggh stop it I felt like a matchmaker.' _I thought to myself. I was spacing out a bit then I came back to reality when I heard noises coming near me.

"Hinamori-san please accept my chocolates", "Hinamori-sempai accept this chocolates" and so on.

"Ahhh, No thank you. I don't usually eat bar chocolates." I lied. Of course who wouldn't? Who would even eat dozen of chocolates? Then I got into my locker and opened it. I was shocked because of those dozen letters, or maybe I can call it 'Love Letters'.

"Gahhh, do they think my locker is a garbage can that they can just put papers in it!?" I said aloud. Students stared at me. _'This is why I hate Valentine's Day, so many chocolates, love letters and confessions.' _I said to myself.

I walked up to the rooftop. I can say skipping class but who cares, there's no teacher again and the girls we're talking about love, chocolates and they were squealing.

"Skipping classes again?" a low voiced guy said. It's none other than Ikuto.

"I said I'm not skipping class, there's no teacher there, so who cares?" I told him.

"Ahhh. Happy Valentine's Day Amu-koi." Ikuto said. My eyes widen, Ikuto doesn't really say 'Happy Valentine's Day' thing.

"KOI!? Wh-what are you saying!? Will you p-please stop s-saying that!?." I answered him

"So, did you receive any chocolates or letters?" He asked. He's so weird.

"Yea, but I threw those letters and I didn't accept any chocolates they gave me." I said. "You know what, you're acting weird. You don't actually care about those stuff." I added.

"Well, I'm just excited on what will happen later at night. I wonder what you will wear." He said in perverted tune.

"I'm leave you baka pervert!" I said and leave.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(LUNCH)**

**===UTAU's POV===**

"So you guys ready for the Prom?" I asked Amu, Yaya and Rima.

"HAI!" Yaya and Rima said in unison, whole Amu did'nt do anything or didn't even speak.

"Amu, you better waer the dress I bought for you. Or else prepare for punishment." I told Amu.

"Yeah, yeah."She said in bored expression.

"So who are your dates?" Yaya asked.

"Nagi of course, he's already my boyfriend, why would I pick someone else?" Rima said and she blushed.

"Ah, K-kukai! Y-yes Kukai! *blush*" I said. Gahhh I'm blushing.

"Kyaaa! So you two are dating already?" Yaya and Rima asked. Amu is just listening.

"N-no were not. So Yaya who's yours?" I asked, to change the topic.

"Kairi-kun, he's from different section. He's kind. So Amu-chi, who's yours?" Yaya asked Amu. I don't know who's Amu's date too, she didn't even tell me. The Amu blushed.

"A-ahh, my d-date? I-its I-Ikuto. Y-yes, I-Ikuto." She shuttered

"EHHHHHH?" We all said in unison.

"So you two are dating already, so bad Amu-chi, you didn't tell us." Yaya said.

"Yeah." Rima agreed.

"No-no were not, he just forced m-me, t-that's it." Amu said and she blushed harder.

**-TIME SKIP-**

**(PROM)**

**===AMU's POV===**

Prom. Yeah, its already the Prom Night. I'm wearing a sparkling black dress, with a side cut on my left leg (you know like there's a v cut, long v cut), I'm using black heels, 5 inch long. My hair is in Bun style with black stick to hold it. Ikuto come near me, since he's my date *sight*.

**===IKUTO's POV===**

I came near Amu and stopped my track, I looked at her up and down and she was STUNNING! Her dress fits her well, it shows her left leg. My eyes widened.

"Amu, you look really good in your outfit, especially from way up here. I'm glad I'm taller than you." I said in teasing tune. Amu put her left hands on her right shoulder and her right hand on her left shoulder to cover her chest (well, forget about what I wrote on chapter one, the flat chested. My sis suggested that, she was just playing dumb with me XDD).

"Wha-whaa. You pervert!" She answered

"*smirk* Let's go there and dance then." I said while pointing the gymnasium (the prom was held there). Then she nodded.

**===NORMAL POV===**

They both dance, also Utau with Kukai, Rima with Nagihiko, and Yaya with Kairi. The Prom was done and they went home. Before Amu got inside her room (house). Ikuto gave a small peck on her checks which caused her to blush.

**===AMU's POV===**

"Wha-what's that for. BAKA!" I told Ikuto.

"Nothing *smirk*" He said and went upstairs.

I got in my room and I was on my bed and I thought _'Prom isn't so bad at all.'_

**Me: **DONE~

**Ikuto: **Amu thought Prom isn't bad at all because I was her date.

**Amu: **S-shut up you pervert!

**Me: **R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Hahahha New Chapter XDD Thanks for the reviews!

**Ikuto: **Oi, how can you make a crap story?

**Me: **Its from my dreams :D and don't call my dreams crap! Or I'll make Tadamu Fanfic.

**Amu: **Era-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**ONCE AGAIN**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SICK IKUTO**

**===AMU's POV===**

It's Sunday today! I can go and be lazy around :D. I reach the doorknob on my room but someone else open it (Utau isn't here. Idk where she went.). It's Ikuto!

"Ikuto, do you need anything?" I asked him, no reply. Ikuto pinned me on the wall, and he kissed me. My eyes widen. He was burning, I can feel it! He can't blush that much. I pushed him but my hands are still in his arm, he fainted. My right hand reached his forehead, he was really burning, Ikuto is sick.

"Ahhh, I can't carry him in his room. Maybe I'll just put him in Utau's bed since its big and I'll just tell her when she comes back."

I put Ikuto on Utau's bed. I get a large bowl (basin) and put water on it, I put some ice too. I took a towel and went back to the room. And wet the towel put on his forehead. Ikuto woke up.

"Ikuto, are you hungry? I'll make you porridge." I said, he nodded.

I went to the kitchen and make porridge then Utau got home.

"Amu, what are you making?" She asked

"Porridge, Ikuto is sick." I answered

"Ahh, so how was he?" She said

"His fever is high. And by the way, Ikuto is in your bed, I can't carry him upstairs so I let him rest on your bed." I told her.

"Ok, I'll just stay in the guest room upstairs." Utau told me.

"Yeah, thank you."

I went back to the room and hand Ikuto the porridge.

"Here, eat this." And gave the porridge.

"Amu. Do you think I can eat this on my own even I'm this weak?" Ikuto said in teasing sound.

"W-what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Ahh." He said while opening his mouth.

"Y-you want me to feed you!?" He nodded.

"Fine" I feed him and he was smirking all the time! I hate this.

**-MONDAY-**

I didn't eat and sleep much, I always change the water when it got warm. Utau went inside the room.

"Amu, why aren't you getting ready yet? We have school remember?" Utau said.

"Yeah, but I can't leave Ikuto here." I told her.

"So you'll be absent" I nodded. And she left.

Time went by and it was already lunch, I just ate instant noodles so I can take care of Ikuto more. _'Why am I taking care of him? I even gave up my school T_T'_

"Amu." A low voiced guy asked

"Oh, so you're awake. What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm soaking wet. Change my shirt." He said and smirk.

"Y-you want me to c-change your shirt!? W-why do-don't you do on your o-own?" I told him.

"Ehh? But I'm weak. I can't handle it." Ikuto said in teasing sound.

"Arggh FINE!" I said. I took a shirt on his bedroom and went back to the room.

I was undressing him and he laugh, it was only a small laugh.

"W-what are you laughing at?" I said and blushed. He didn't answer.

"Look anywhere but not here." I told him. He obeyed and look on his left, he was smirking. _'Why can't that smirk go away?' _I thought. I was done changing his clothes and he went back to sleep.

**-TUESDAY-**

Ikuto was fine now. He just need more rest. He woke up.

"Amu, you need to eat and sleep. I know you are taking care of me all day." Ikuto said.

"I'm fine." I answered

"Ohh, so Amu-koi really care for me. I'm so happy." Ikuto said in playful tune.

"S-shut up. BAKA!" He smirk.

**===UTAU's POV===**

**(SCHOOL)**

"Utau, why isn't Amu here? Why is she absent?" Rima asked.

"And also Ikuto." Nagi added.

"Did something happen to them?" Kukai said.

"Ahh, no, no. Ikuto is sick and- A-Amu went t-to her… hometown, yeah." I lied. The sick Ikuto is true though, but I can't say Amu is taking care of him, they might misunderstood.

**===AMU's POV===**

**(HOUSE)**

"You're fine now, you can go back to your room." I told Ikuto.

"Arigatou Amu-koi for taking care of me." He said.

"D-don't call me that!" I said. And he gave me a peck on the cheeks and he left the room.

"That pervert!"

**Me: **Its lame I know XDD

**Ikuto: **Yea it is, but I'm happy that Amu-koi gave up her school just to take care of me :D

**Amu: **Shut up you pervert. R&R!


End file.
